Mine
by Lyle180
Summary: Gus belongs to Shawn at least that's what Shawn thinks.


**Title: Mine**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I can sense in the near future I will never own Psych, just like I don't now**

**Pairing: Shawn/ Gus**

**Summary: Gus belongs to Shawn and no one else well according to Shawn he does**

**Authors Note: This is Gus with people other than Shawn, but more times than you'll find Shawn and Gus**

I Shawn Spencer-the womanizer if I might add-is not jealous of Mary. Just because he takes Gus out racket balling with him and buys him stuff instead of stealing money from his wallet, or gets a key when I have to steal one. Its just that Gus is mine and Mary doesn't know him as well as I do. Scratch that I didn't say Gus is mine, what I meant say was that he has been my best friend since we were kids and he should be hanging with me not Speed from that Abraham Lincoln movie. I mean face it the man is weird.

Gus was so sad when Mary died he even broke down and cried on my shoulder. He even threw away his all his racket ball equipment and that's big he never throws away anything he buys since he paid for it. I remember he spent days on his hands and knees- ahem not that I was watching from the couch- looking for his torn up pants; I swear this man is can sew anything with a thread and needle. Anyway back to the matter at hand he even got the caramel out.

It just so happened that Buzz- I mean McNab the traitor liked caramel too. What did I do to deserve this; I leave Gus alone for one second and McNab is talking about eating melted caramel off him and of course my helpless Gus falls for it. Did I say my Gus I meant Gus.

The two were inseparable stuck together like glue. McNab was taking whatever time he could from Shawn and Gus time and it was irritating. The jerk knew what he was doing and he was laughing at me, I know it. I tried to tell Gus that McNab was not innocent, but he didn't believe me, can you believe him; not my fault sometimes, okay most times. But this time it was the truth I even saw him smirk at me behind Gus's back when Gus was hugging him.

Finally Gus broke up with him, he finally came to his senses or was it the underwear I put in McNab's bathroom; doesn't matter I'm not missing my chance this time. I finally backed Gus into a corner. This time his ass was mine, I backed him into a wall and started licking and leaving bite marks on his neck. I continued to put marks on his chocolate skin as I ripped his shirt (figuratively since Gus would kill me if ruined his shirt) off. My hand ran up and down his chest sometimes teasing his nipple with my thumb. I reluctantly let go of Gus's neck and went to work on his nipple. This man would be the death of me, damn he tasted so good. I licked my way down to his belt and unbuckled it. And that's where my fantasy ends when Gus comes charging in.

He was still irritated with McNab for "_cheating_" on him. It was in my best interest to make him happy again before some one else did. So when he bent over his desk I took my chance. I pressed my hard-on into Gus's ass cheeks when Gus asked what I was doing, my answer was to stick my hands down his pants and start to stroke him.

I pushed Gus further down onto the desk when he heard a moan come from Gus. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned Gus around and pushed his shoulders down so he was on his knees in front of me. His teeth latched onto my zipper and unzipped me letting out a groan when my cock was finally freed from the confines of boxers. He nudged my member with his nose and rubbed my heat on his cheek before he took me into his mouth. I used to wonder how it would feel to be Gus's straw when he was drinking a slurpie, now I know the man, knows how to slurp. I pulled out of his mouth before I came, and came on his face.

I watched in fascination as he licked my cum off his while stroking himself. He was about to climax when I pulled him up and laid his back on the desk. I took a finger into my mouth, and began to lick my finger languidly. When I was sure it was enough I took my finger out and rubbed at his entrance, pushing into his into his tight hole. I stuck another finger into him and stretched his hole a little wider. I pumped my fingers in and out of him until he was a moaning mess with cum covering his stomach.

By then we were hard again and my cock was pushing into his entrance. I waited for him to adjust before I pulled out pushed back in with him pushing himself down on me. Harsh intakes of breath could be heard throughout the whole office. I felt Gus tighten around me as he came on both our stomachs and me inside him.

"Uh Shawn I'm all sticky because of you, lets go and shower you know I don't like being dirty for long." Gus said as he got out the keys of the blueberry. "Mine", I growled into his ear as I rubbed my fully clothed hard-on into his back again wrapping my arms around his middle. "Shawn it's not that far from my apartment you of all people should know that."

**Please review and tell me if you liked it ;)**


End file.
